Clueless in the Library
by Dibss
Summary: Next generation: A small Lily Scorpius oneshot because I think they are the CUTEST pair ever! Reviews are read, replied to, loved and cherished!


**Clueless in the library **

**Disclaimer: **J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter. If I were J.K, Skeeter and Umbridge would have eloped and jumped off a cliff together.

**A/n:** I really wanted to try writing a Lily/Scorpius (because I think they are like the cutest pair ever!) so I decided to start with a short **oneshot **(its my first so don't get too angry please!).

She peeked at him from above her book again, her long, dark red hair acting as a curtain.

The silvery gray eyes of a handsome boy, which had been taking in her striking face only moments ago, darted back to the book that lay open in front of him.

Madam Pince sighed. Not a year went by without her witnessing a scene like this.

In a library of all places!

In the secluded corner where she was seated, fifth-year Lily Potter was captivated by Scorpius Malfoy.

The way his white-blond hair fell into his eyes; the way he buried his fingers in the very same hair when he was unable to solve an arithmancy problem; the way his eyes would light up when he pulled off a successful prank with her cousin Freddie; the way he would always smile at her when he was hanging out with Albus and she happened to be around; the crooked way he grinned which would send her heart pounding hard enough to crush Knox-fairy eyes to perfection; the way his Head Boy badge gleamed on his chest; the way he was too modest to admit that he had deserved the badge more than anyone else; the way he would arch an eyebrow with such perfection that one would assume he had been practicing all his life; the way his strikingly light eyes were always filled with playful humour when he addressed a Professor; the way his lips would easily curve into a smirk; the way, and this she fancied, he would occasionally glance at her in hallways. She noticed all his tiny ways and habits and adored all of them.

What she did not notice, however, was that Scorpius Malfoy was mesmerized by Lily Potter.

He loved how she would flick her gorgeous red bangs to the side when she was exasperated. He loved how her chocolate brown eyes always glowed with warmth. He loved her friendly, outgoing nature. He loved how she would twist strands of her hair on her finger when she was unable to decipher a particularly annoying Rune. He loved how fiery her spirit was and how she always seemed to be in control. He loved her sarcasm which was always a welcome and amusing touch to his day. He loved it when he sometimes caught a sweet smelling whiff from her hair when he passed her. He loved how she always laughed at his corny jokes and told him equally corny ones to 'return the favour'. He loved how she could lie expertly to her brothers. He loved that he was the only one who had noticed that she would start tapping her foot when she was lying.

He had not noticed, however, that Lily Potter found him just as alluring as he found her.

Madam Pince realized that it was time for the library to close and her to leave. Unable to find it in her heart to disturb the two teens, she decided that her date with Argus would just have to wait until the only two left in the library woke up from their trance. They would work something out soon. She was sure of it.

**Note from seriously wacky author: **

People who are reading my other story please don't be angry that I'm writing this instead of updating that. A plot bunny named Silos kept jumping around in my head all day.. okay, well maybe not all day but even ten minutes of jumps in one's head can do a lot!

I also remembered that the main reason I registered was b/c I wanted to review stories properly and b/c I wanted to write a Scorpius/Lily FF since very less were written.

Anyway, I couldn't study for my chemistry test and decided to write.

For Rose/Scorpius fans: if you just replace Lily's name with Rose's it turns into a R/S oneshot… that's the great thing about Weasley red hair! If you're not satisfied though, you could try reading my other next generation FF which is longer and gradual Rose/Scorpius.

Pince's date with filch: very disturbing.

Gotta go learn formulas, laws and whatnot now…

I LOVE reviews though! _Hint hint._

_Hugs and cookies,_

_LS_


End file.
